ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JAG (TV series)
JAG (U.S. military acronym for Judge Advocate General) is an American legal drama television show with a distinct U.S. Navy theme, created by Donald P. Bellisario, and produced by Belisarius Productions in association with Paramount Network Television (now CBS Television Studios). This series was originally aired on NBC for one season from September 23, 1995 to May 22, 1996 and then on CBS for an additional nine seasons from January 3, 1997 to April 29, 2005. The first season was co-produced with NBC Productions (now Universal Television) and was originally perceived as a Top Gun meets A Few Good Men hybrid series, both of which starred Tom Cruise. In the spring of 1996, NBC announced that the series had been canceled after finishing 79th in the ratings, leaving one episode unaired. In December 1996, the rival network CBS announced it had picked up the series for a mid-season replacement original 15 completed episodes from its second season. For several seasons, JAG climbed in the ratings and ultimately ran for nine additional seasons. JAG furthermore spawned the hit series NCIS, which in turn led to spin-offs NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS: Ottawa. In total, 227 episodes were produced over 10 seasons. At the time of the original airing of its fifth season in the United States, JAG was seen in over 90 countries worldwide. JAG entered syndication in early 1999. Premise . From the Paramount website, through archive.org. Retrieved on 2013-10-09.|"Dramatic, action adventure programming has all but disappeared from the airwaves. I don't do sitcoms; I don't do urban neurotic dramas. I created JAG because it's the kind of television I like to watch. Besides that, I served four years in the Marine Corps and remain fascinated by the military's code of ethics—God, duty, honor, country—and how, in these rapidly changing times, it still survives. That's what Harm and Mac, and JAG as a whole, represent."}} The series follows the exploits of the Washington metropolitan area–based "judge advocates" (i.e. uniformed lawyers) in the Department of the Navy’s Office of the Judge Advocate General, who in the line of duty can prosecute and defend criminal cases under the jurisdiction of the Uniform Code of Military Justice (arising from the global presence of the U.S. Navy and the U.S. Marine Corps), conducting informal and formal investigations, advising on military operational law and other associated duties. Akin to Law & Order, the plots from many episodes were often "ripped from the headlines" with portions of the plot either resembling or referencing recognizable aspects of actual cases or incidents, such as the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cole_bombing USS Cole bombing] ("Act of Terror" and "Valor"), the rescue of downed pilot Scott O'Grady ("Defensive Action"), the Cavalese cable car disaster ("Clipped Wings"), the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Iowa_turret_explosion USS Iowa turret explosion] ("Into the Breech"), and the Kelly Flinn incident ("The Court-Martial of Sandra Gilbert"). While not part of the mission of its real-world counterpart, some of the main characters are at times also involved, directly and indirectly, in various CIA intelligence operations, often revolving around the recurring character, CIA officer Clayton Webb (played by Steven Culp). Episodes Cast and characters Main articles: List of JAG cast members & List of JAG characters Main *David James Elliott as Lieutenant Harmon Rabb, Jr., USN, later Lieutenant Commander, Commander, and Captain-designate. Former fighter pilot. Temporarily serves as JAG. *Catherine Bell as Major "Mac" Sarah MacKenzie, USMC, later Lieutenant Colonel, serves as OJAG Chief of Staff and Lt. Rabb’s senior partner. Temporarily serves as JAG. *Tracey Needham as Lieutenant JG Meg Austin, USN. Lt. Rabb’s junior partner. *Patrick Labyorteaux as Ensign Bud Roberts, USN, later Lieutenant JG, Lieutenant, and Lieutenant Commander. Depicted as a Captain in "NCIS". *John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, USN, Judge Advocate General of the Navy. Former SEAL. *Scott Lawrence as Commander Sturgis Turner, USN. Former submariner. Temporarily serves as JAG. *Zoe McLellan as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, USN. Legalman, personal aide to the Judge Advocate General. Recurring *Andrea Parker as Lt. JG / Lieutenant / Commander Caitlin Pike, USN *Trevor Goddard as Lt. Commander Mic Brumby, RAN *Karri Turner as Ensign / Lt. JG / Lieutenant Harriet Sims, USN *Nanci Chambers as Lieutenant Loren Singer, USN *Randy Vasquez as Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, USMC *Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner, USN *Terry O'Quinn as Captain / Rear Admiral Thomas Boone, USN *Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb *Andrea Thompson as Commander / Captain Alison Krennick, USN *Chris Beetem as Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, USN *Meta Golding as Lieutenant Tali Mayfield, USN *Jordana Spiro as Lieutenant Catherine Graves, USN *David Andrews as Major General Gordon Cresswell, USMC *Rif Hutton as Lt. Commander Alan Mattoni, USN *Sibel Galindez as Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, "Skates", USN *Oliver North as Ollie References Notes * * Category:JAG Category:CBS network shows Category:1995 television debut